Dear Diary
by UnicornsAndRainbows20089
Summary: Diary entries from a few of my OC characters. Features Naomi Malfoy and Abigail Longbottom. Summary and title sucks, I know. Rated T to be safe.
1. Entry One: Naomi

_Dear Diary,_

My name is Hydra Naomi Malfoy, however I HATE being called Hydra, so people call me Nao or Naos or Naomi. Except for my mother, who usually calls me Hydra. I'm eleven years old and I just started Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My father, Draco Malfoy, gave me this diary because he said I don't talk enough so I have to put my feelings somewhere. Whatever that's supposed to mean.

Let's see…

I got sorted into Slytherin, and my best friend, Lily Potter is in Slytherin as well. Lily is two years older then me, her brother, Albus is best friends with my brother, Scorpius so we met through them.

A girl I used to be friends with is in Slytherin as well her name is Abigail Longbottom. My mother kicked her family out when she found us kissing when we were six. But that's a long story I don't really want to get into.

Hm…

I'm a Black… Kind of. My grandmother on my father's side was a Black, she and my Great Aunt Andromeda are actually the only Black's left… Oh wait… I think Andromeda daughter Lyra is still alive too… Yeah, she's the school nurse. She married Lily's Uncle Charlie. My family history goes back really far… At Lily's house there's a wall with the Black family tree on it… It's also charmed to add any new members, so I'm on it as well.

The Blacks used to be horrible people, my 3rd cousin, Sirius was disowned because he left home at sixteen. He was the first Black to be a Gryffindor, and his mother, Walburga didn't like that all too much.

Then there's Great Aunt Andromeda, who was disowned for marrying a guy named Ted Tonks whose parents were muggles. He died in the second wizarding war, as did their daughter, Nymphadora.

Then there's Lyra… I'm related to her on both sides of my family, actually, her father is my grandfather, so that makes her my aunt, and then her mother is my great aunt, so that makes her my second cousin. That's a long story that I don't want to get into as well…

I also have a sister and a brother, Bella and Scorpius. Bella is a complete and total bitch, she pushed me around and hexed me as much as she could. Though she's gone to prison now for killing muggles, and guess what? That's a story I don't want to get into!

My brother is great; though really over protective. I don't really mind, he's usually the only one I talk to. I mean, really talk to, not just "hi, how are you?" I love him so much and I have no idea what I'd do without him.

Why am I talking about my family again? Sounds really stupid… Well, I guess while I'm at it I should do my parents, my mum is Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass, she's cold and unloving. Much like Grandpa Lucifer. Dad is much better, though, thank god. His name is Draco Malfoy and he used to be a forced Death Eater… Again, Lucifer's fault.

I wonder is this long enough? I don't want to disappoint my father… I promised I'd write in it, after all… Hm… Maybe…

A is for accio!

B is for Bellam, which is a fancy way of saying war... (Don't ask... My mother makes me read the dictionary.)

C is for cauldron!

D is for Division

E is for exploding snap

F is for feast

G is for gobstones

H is for Harry Potter

I is for Imperio

J is for Jinxes

K is for Knight Bus

L is for lumos

M is for magic

N is for nox

O is for Owl

P is for Potions

Q is for quidditch

R is for Ravenclaw

S is for Slytherin

T is for Transfiguration

U is for Unbreakable Vow

V is for Veela

W is for wand

X is for … What's X for? Xavier?

Y is for Yule Ball

Z is for Zonko's

This is like… 12 pages… So I'm going now… Uhm… Bye Diary?

_Naomi Malfoy_

_September 26, 2019_

**This was written for the OC Boot Camp on HPFC (Prompt Family History). It's going to be a few chapters long at least, as I have more ideas. I might even put a few entries of Abigail's POV. **

**This was also written for my Head!Canon BC with the prompt; Muggles.**

**And finally, the genre diversity with the prompt; Bellam**

**The stories that Naos didn't want to get into are in the process of being written :). Except the Nao and Abi kissing at six, that one is already written and is called Time and Time again, if your interested in reading it. **

**Also... Most grammar mistakes were made on purpose, it is a diary after all :)**

**Please review :)**


	2. Entry Two: Naomi

Dear Diary,

I don't understand her! One minute she's the Abi I used to know and then the next she's a mumbling kid! Lily says its cause she likes me. Which is possible, I guess. But she never tried to contact me after my mum kicked her parents out… Ugh, my mother is such a goddamn bitch.

I'm way to confused, Lily is going out with my brother tonight… She's going to break it off with him, finally. I can't wait for it to be just my brother, and then my best friend, not them together. Not that I wasn't – isn't – am? happy for either of them, I was, am? Very much! But it's just the fact that Lily is a lesbian and I'm pretty damn sure my brother likes Albus… So I guess that's a couple that would never work. At least neither will be heartbroken. It would be kind of funny though… They both screwing around because they're both gay. Man, it sounds like a sitcom or a soap opera. Don't tell my mother I know what they are. She'd kill me.

Back to the matter on hand, Abi is driving me nuts! I already said that, didn't I? Well, she is! Like… If she liked me why don't she just come out and say it! I don't understand girls at all!

That brings me to the next point of Lorcan asking me out last night… I love that kid to death but he really needs to open his eyes. I'm obviously not interested in guys. Like, at all. Plus, he's like, what? 12? 13? Something like that, he's way to young to be dating, that's for sure!

This diary is scattered so much… One minute I'm talking about Abi, then Lily and Scorpius, then Lorcan. I really need to learn to organize my thoughts. Don't I? I love how I think your going to write back. That would be awesome. I should enchant you to write back. I wonder if that's dangerous? I think it's dark magic… But so? Just because you use dark magic, don't mean your dark. I'm not talking about using the unforgivables now, I would never do that unless in intimate danger, but some harmless spells are fine. I should get a book about it in the library.

Abi's coming this way. Fuck, I really don't want to deal with this right now…

See you later, Diary…

I should call you something

I will call you Penelope

Bye Penelope

_Naomi Malfoy_

_March 15, 2015_

**Haha. Naomi is really scattered brained isn't she? ;) Anyway haha, this was written for:**

**OC BC with the prompt; Night**

**Character Trait with the trait; Obsessive!**

**Head!Canon BC with the prompt; Heartbroken**


	3. Entry Three: Abigail

Dear Diary,

Hi, my name is Abigail Longbottom and my friend; Naomi is always writing in a diary so I decided to try it too. It's almost Halloween; I'm going as a ghost! I hope none of the Hogwarts Ghosts take offence, though. I don't want them mad at me. Do you think they would be mad at me diary? I hope not. I mean… I've only been here a few months. Not that long at all actually. I don't want to make anyone mad at me. At all. Oh no… Maybe I should change my costume.

I'm a Slytherin by the way. My older sister, Alice is a Gryffindor and she was shocked, I don't really care. I'm a pureblood, aren't all purebloods in Slytherin? Well.. Scorpius isn't… But still, I wanted to be in Slytherin. I like it. Professor Snape is an amazing Head of House and I feel welcome here. Plus, it's always cold. I love the cold.

My older brother, Frank is a Hufflepuff, I didn't want to be one of them. I don't really know why though… Everyone hates the puffs, I don't hate them, I just don't want a common room that's right next to the kitchen. I'd get so fat!

Naomi's friend, Lily is kind of like a cousin to me. Our parents spend the holidays together and everything. I think Naomi is jealous of that. But hey, I can't help it! Can I?

Anyway… I'm starving. Plus, I have to finish my costume; Halloween is only a few days away.

Bye Diary! I'll try to write more! Promise!

_Abigail Longbottom_

_November 12, 2021_

**Written for the OC BC with the prompt; Ghost**

**Halloween BC with the prompt; Ghost**


	4. Entry Four: Naomi

Dear Diary,

It's Christmas. My first Christmas staying at the Potter's. Scor does it all the time, ever since he started Hogwarts. However, I never. I always liked going to nana Cissa's for Christmas. But now that Lily and I are together I have no reason not to come here.

Everyone else is asleep, it's only five in the morning, but I was never one for sleeping in on Christmas. Lily is fast asleep in her bed across the room. So is Molly and Lucy, they're my favorite out of all of Lily's cousins.

Last night was actually one of the most fun I've had in ages, Lily and I exchanged our gifts at midnight, I gave her a range of sweets and a teddy bear, while she gave me sweets and a rubber duck. I know, weird right? But I love them! They're so cute! Before that, we had Christmas dinner and then sat around the fire and sang carols. At home, we never do anything like that, we just get gifts and that's it. Sometimes our father makes a snowman with us but that's about it. I envy Lily's family, but then again, I don't because I'm welcome here whenever I want.

Lorcan and Lysander are also still five years old in their hearts, when we were done singing carols, they went nuts, tagging everyone than running away shouting that we couldn't catch them, I swear you'd never know they're 13.

But yeah, other than today being Christmas, it don't seem that different than any other day, but again why should it? We're still the same people, we still want the same things. We're just not so selfish on this day, for some stupid reason that I don't even understand.

God, I'm still so scattered, aren't I? Anyway, I have to go; I can hear Mrs. Weasley up.

Bye Penelope!

_Naomi Malfoy_

_December 25, 2025_

**Written for:**

**The Christmas BC with the prompt; Gift **

**OC BC with the prompt; You can't catch me**

**Slash/Femslash BC with the prompt; Gift**

**Pairing Diversity; Lily/Naomi; Prompt; Scattered **

**Favorite Era; NextGen and prompt; Rubber**


End file.
